The Painted Girl From Another World
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: Mayra's not just another Mamodo. She's just another Mamodo that wants to defeat Milordo Z with the help of Zatch Bell.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell

Claimer: I do own Mayra and Sachi though!

Mayra is my made up mamodo for Zatch Bell.

* * *

The sky seemed drained of all color as the clouds made their way slowly across it. Near that sky was a tall grassy hill, so tall that it seemed to go up forever. On that hill, sitting on the side of it was a black-haired girl. She looked about 7 years old, even though she was much older than that. The girl looked particularly normal; except for the strange lines that ran down her face. They started at the bottom of her eyes and went down her cheeks like a long line of blackened tears. The girl wore ripped black pants and a shirt. She merely sat there, staring out into the sun that was almost gone below the horizon. Beside her was a black book. The book was wrapped in a silky silver ribbon. She didn't notice at first, but a man that looked about 19 was walking towards her. But the girl finally saw him out of the corner of her eye. She continued to stare on though, acting as if he wasn't there.

"What brings you here?" the man suddenly asked, eyeing her strangely. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. The girl stared up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. The man shivered slightly at her creepy eyes.

"You look foriegn. And I suppose that you don't come from this country, am I right? If so, what brings you here to Japan?" he continued on.

The girl's eyes darted up into his. It was then that he noticed that her iris was completely black. "The battle for the Mamodo King."

The man's eyes widened. "What the heck is that? And who are you anyway?"

"I'm Mayra," she replied, looking back into the horizon. "And the battle is something that happens evey 1000 years, once the Mamado king has been be throwned." Mayra looked up at him. "What's your name?"

"Sachi," the man answered, looking at her strangely, as if she was insane. "I'm going to go now. Wierdo." Sachi started to walk away when Mayra grabbed onto his arm. "Hey, what the heck? Let go of me, you freak!"

"Wait one second!" Mayra cried, still holding him back. Sachi looked at her in confusion. How could someone so young be so strong? Still holding onto the man with one hand, she reached over to the book and un tied the silver ribbon. Mayra opened the book and shoved it in Sachi's face. "Can you read this?"

Sachi took it willingly and skimmed through the pages. A cross look passed his face and he glared down at Mayra. "I can't understand one word of this? What language is this written in anyway?"

The black haired girl shook her head. "Nevermind that! Skim through it carefully! See if there's any words that you can read!"

"No!" Sachi exclaimed, throwing the book back at the girl. It hit Mayra square in the chest and made her fall flat on her butt. "That's it, I'm out of here. Later loser."

"Wait Sachi! Don't leave yet!"

---

Sachi let out a small shout as he flew up from his bed. Cold sweat poured all over him. He rubbed his temple tiredly with his index finger. That same dream had came to him again. Ever since he had met that strange girl, Mayra, he'd been having the dream. Every night he'd see those odd letters that were in that stupid black book of hers. For some reason, Sachi felt like it was the wrong thing to do. But the 19-year old then sighed and thought to himself 'stop worrying about that stupid girl. It doesn't matter anymore. Besides, you've got a job to do.' Sachi got up and did his usual morning routine. His job, actually, wasn't a very good one. The man was just another loser that had to do a crappy job to earn a living. He drove a delivery truck. Sachi drove down to the warehouse to pick up the frozen fish that he had to deliever. When he opened the doors to the warehouse, Sachi saw something that he wasn't expecting to see.

Mayra was there. She was sitting in the middle of the freezing warehouse, chowing down on a yellow tail fish.

"Hey, stop that!" Sachi cried, rushing over towards her. "Get out of here kid! I thought you left! And you're going to get sick eating that fish like that!" Mayra simply continued to munch on the fish. In mere seconds the yellow tail was completely gone. She looked up at Sachi and smiled. The black book that was tied in the silver ribbon was on her back. Mayra took it out, un tied it, and geastured for Sachi to take it.

"I thought I told you that I couldn't read that!" Sachi roared, smacking the book away with his hand. It went skidding across the floor and stopped in the corner.

"But you might be the master of my book, if you look more carefully," Mayra said, pointing over to the book. Sachi growled.

"No I'm not, freak! Leave me alone!" he hissed through his teeth and then stomped off, hoping that she would leave him alone.

But she didn't.

Mayra followed him around for the next couple of days like a magnet. She wouldn't leave him alone. Sachi dealed with it by ignoring her and went on with doing his job. But then, the worst struck him.

"Augh!" Sachi shouted, punching into the wall with his fist. Mayra watched. "One tiny mistake and they fire me! How dare they! They are going to pay for this!"

Mayra got up and walked over towards him. For the first time in a while, Sachi looked over at her. "What do you want shrimp?"

"C'mon, just look carefully and I am sure you will find one that you can a line that you can read," the young girl said, shoving the book into his hands. Sachi stared at it as if it would bite him at any moment. Then he sighed and gave in. It wouldn't hurt to just skim through it. Maybe then Mayra would leave him alone.

"See small fry? I told you that I-" Sachi suddenly stopped. One set of the words was a different color than the others. And it was readable. "Hey, I can read this part? What is this? Does this say...charex? What the heck is that supposed to mean, freak?"

"Say it louder!" Mayra exclaimed. "Say it in a louder voice and with more emotion!"

Sachi sighed. "Fine. CHAREX! There, are you happy now?" Without warning, a huge paintbrush emerged in Mayra's hands and her eyes went white. She swiped it at the wall, and instantly the wall broke apart into millions of tiny pieces. Once the smoke had cleared up, the paintbrush was gone and Mayra's eyes were back to normal.

"How-what? Did you..."

Mayra smiled that creepy smile of hers and nodded. Then she sat down and explained the whole Mamodo battle thing. She explained about how if your book gets burned, you will return to the Mamado world. She explained about how you can get stronger spells with every battle you win. Sachi's face broke out in a grin when she ended.

"So, I'm your master, huh?"

Mayra nodded. "I guess so."

The two become rather close friends. They traveled across Japan in search of Mamodos-and did find them, never losing a battle. Their spell book always did get stronger and one spell did always come to them. One day, when they haven't seen any Mamodos in a while, one did come. But he looked creepy and nasty and he sent a chill down their spine. His owner, she was even worse. On talking to this Mamado and his master, Mayra and Sachi had found out that the Mamado's name was Milordo Z.

"Milordo Z, huh?" Sachi said, taking out of the black spellbook. "Did you come to fight us, or what?"

Milordo's Z's master rose in her hand in objection. "No, we simply came to tell you something about the Mamado battle."

"Yeah? What's that?" Mayra asked, eyeing Sachi as if to tell him to be alert of these guys.

"We've came to tell you that the evil Mamodos are joining up together," Milordo Z answered, giving a creepy smile from under his mask.

"I see. So why did you tell us?" Mayra questioned, taking a step closer to the pair. The older girl smiled.

"We want you guys to join up with us. So we'll be stronger to defeat the bad guys," Milordo Z answered again.

But Mayra and Sachi weren't fooled. While talking to him, they found out his dark secret. Taking all those strong and angry stoned Mamodos from 1000 years ago and have them rid of all the good Mamodos. As Milordo Z made them fight three of them, they fled.

"BAKURAH!" Sachi shouted, his hand on the spell book. It glowed a dim black. The huge paintbrush came once again and she swiped right past the Mamodo. It hit the spell book, cutting it instantly in half. Once Mayra's eyes went back to normal, she looked rather sad. Sachi ran up to her.

"We shall not forgive him for doing this," Mayra hissed through her teeth. She looked down and balled her hands into fists. "We shall not allow him to do this."

"Well, I'd suggest you'd join up with the good guys then."

"Huh?" Mayra and Sachi looked over to the source of the voice. It was a man. A very strangely dressed man. He had a top hat, one spectacle on his eye, a very thin moustache, and he had what looked like a puppet that was sitting on his shoulder. But he was holding another spell book, so that puppet was of course a Mamodo.

"Who are you?" Mayra demanded, turning to face the man.

"This is Dr.Riddles!" the puppet boy suddenly cried, jumping up to stand on the man's shoulders. "He knows everything! And I'm Kido, his Mamodo!" Mayra smirked.

"Such a small guy," she muttered under her breath. Then she looked back up at them. "But seriously now, are you here to fight us?"

Dr.Riddles smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Perhaps I will."

"Fine with me!" Sachi cried out, his spell book glowing. "Let's start this thing!"

"OK then, which spell shall we use first?" Dr.Riddle's asked to himself, looking throuh his bluish-grey book. "Ah, this one then. KORBURUK!" Suddenly, Kido hit the ground. His mouth opened and he the bottom half of his jaw went down to the ground. It seemed as if his mouth were stairs. Mayra and Sachi stared at it. Without warning, little tiny versions of Kido came marching out of his mouth like little toy soilders.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sachi murmured under his breath. "Well then this will be easy." He opened his book and flipped to one of the pages. "CORAZ!" The paintbrush once again appeared in Mayra's hands. She pointed them at the little Kidos. A stream of light came from the tip of the paintbrush and at the little kidos. An explosion and then smoke. When the smoke cleared...the small Kidos were still there.

"What?" Mayra gasped in disbelief. "But how could they still be there?"

Dr.Riddles chuckled again. "They're indestructible."

"Really?" Kido asked, his eyes shining.

"No. But they're very hard to destory," he answered, flashing a smile.

"Ack!" Kido gasped, falling off of Dr.Riddle's shoulders. Dr.Riddle stared over at Mayra and Sachi, who were now running around, covered in the mini Kidos, trying to get them off like crazy. Sachi growled and managed to get his spell book opened, despite the ten Kidos trying to keep it closed.

"Enough of this!" he roared, the book starting to glow brilliantly. Kido gasped and Dr.Riddle's smiled again. Sachi looked down at his book. He hadn't noticed up until now that was a new spell. "I don't know what this new spell is but it better work. KAHURA!" The paintbrush appeared. Mayra took it and brushed it all around herself, but not touching a single hair on her body. She and the mini Kidos disappeared in a cloud of ink. When it vanished, Mayra wasn't herself anymore. She was taller and more vicious looking. Mayra shook herself and all the Kido's went flying. She grabbed Sachi and managed to get all the Kidos off of him.

"Wow. This new spells lets you get an upgrade," Sachi said, smiling. "Now lets go get Dr.Riddles and Kido."

"You two remind me a lot of Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine," Dr.Riddles commented, adjusting his one eye spectacle. "You never give up. And when I battled them, they got a new spell. Yes, you are exactly like them."

"Zatch Bell?" Mayra snorted. "That little whelp? He finally got stronger, eh? I was wondering when his flower would bloom. I guess it finally did. So, just out of curiosity, why would I join up with him?"

"Because he wants to defeat Milordo Z," Kido answered, climbing back onto Dr.Riddles shoulder. "He and the other Mamodo that teamed up with him. You could do the same."

Mayra and Sachi looked at each other. Then they looked back at Dr.Riddles and Kido.

"We'll join up with him for sure!" they exclaimed in unison, as Mayra turned back to her normal self.

"Great!" Dr.Riddles cried. "They are in a battle right now. You can go help them."

---

"Dr.Riddles said that they were this way," Mayra said, pointing to west. "And that they need our help."

"Yeah," Sachi said, looking around to see if they were anywhere around there. "Let's keep going." But they stopped when a huge bolt of electricity shot through the sky. Sachi stared at his, his mouth gaping, but Mayra smiled at it.

"That's Zatch Bell."

The two ran towards the lightening bolt was stricken. Once they got there, they saw a young blond kid and a brown haired teen. They both looked badly injured. Two Mamodo were in front of them. Big Mamodo that were probably being possessed by Milordo Z.

"Hey!" Sachi suddenly cried out, getting the Mamodo's attention. Zatch and Kiyo looked up at them. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size? KAHURA!" Mayra swished her paintbrush and into her new form. "Now for the next one. BAKURAH!" She swished her paintbrush and it went past the Mamodo, hitting their books and cutting them in half. Once the Mamodos had dissapeared, Mayra and Sachi went down to Zatch and Kiyo. Mayra walked over to Zatch and smiled down at him.

"Hey, need a hand?" she asked, geasturing her hand out to him. Zatch smiled back and took her hand, getting up.

"Need a hand in fighting Milordo Z?" Sachi asked, helping Kiyo up. Kiyo and Zatch looked and each other, smiling.

"Yes we do!" Zatch exclaimed. "Who sent you to help us?"

"Dr.Riddles did, didn't he?" Kiyo asked, giving a smile. Mayra and Sachi grinned and nodded. The newly found four friends started to walk off, introducing themselves to each other. It was going to be the start of a new journey.

* * *

Woot. That was possibly the most longest chapter I've ever wrote. There might be more if there is more if someone comments. Please do! 


End file.
